Oftentimes virtual computing environments include numerous computing devices in various geographical locations. As a result, it is cumbersome and complex to link all of the computing devices to one another such that a user, such as an IT administrator, is able to universally monitor the operational metrics of each of the computing devices in the various geographical locations.